The invention relates to a system for distributing pneumatic signals by electric means comprising:
on the one hand, a multiplicity of bases put together by their opposite parallel lateral faces and in a longitudinal direction in which each base comprises: at least one longitudinal pressurized fluid supply channel portion which extends between lateral coupling faces and which is connected to the corresponding channel portions of the adjacent bases, an association surface having at least two orifices connected respectively to the channel portion and to at least one pneumatic outlet connection placed in a zone of the base for supplying a user apparatus, and a fixing surface opposite the association surface, and comprising,
on the other hand, a multiplicity of electro-magnetic valves each comprising a control electro-magnet having a coil with two electrical connection terminals, mobile armature and a valve which is actuated by this armature for connecting an outlet opening, either to a pressure aperture, or to an exhaust aperture, in which at least these two first apertures are placed in a cooperating surface of the electro-magnetic valve, these bases being fixed to a support by securing means, and these electro-magnetic valves being respectively associated with these pieces through association means so that the apertures cooperate with the orifices.